


Where in the World is Shouji Yokoo?

by RyGuy176



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Danganronpa Student Council, M/M, Spinoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyGuy176/pseuds/RyGuy176
Summary: Shouji is a sad boy, his boyfriend tries to go fix that.Based upon the characters written in Valkyri's Danganronpa 3.5: Students of Despair Council.





	Where in the World is Shouji Yokoo?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valkyri (kisikil)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisikil/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Danganronpa 3.5: Students of Despair Council](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354008) by [Valkyri (kisikil)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisikil/pseuds/Valkyri). 



_It was just a normal day at Hope Peak’s Academy. The sun was bright, and the school could be described as nothing more than just brimming with life. Everyone was out enjoying the beautiful spring weather. Everyone from the Super High School Level Fidget Spinner who is a normal sight outdoors to the Super High School Level Retro Game Designer who is almost never seen outside. But one particular person could not be found, no matter how hard you looked. In fact, it was a member of the very prestigious Hope’s Peak Student Council. Even more strange, was that it was one of that group’s most outgoing members. Whatever it was, on this bright, beautiful spring day, one Shouji Yokoo could not be found on the grounds anywhere of Hope’s Peak Academy. But where on earth could he be? He couldn’t have gone far, he was just in the last meeting, which happened to be held just a few hours ago. Was he not?_

 

 **Hino:** We can’t start without Yokoo

 

_He was not._

 

 **Kisaragi:** Mr Hino, I’m glad that you want us to wait for Mr Yokoo, but he’s been an hour now. We need to start.

 

 **Hino** : We waited three hours when Murasame got caught up brushing his cat last month

 

 **Umesawa** : He’s the leader, big bro gets a free pass.

 

 **Kamii** : I’m in the same boat as Kisaragi. It’s very sweet that you want us to wait for Yokoo, but we need to discuss what’s going to happen about the school’s yearly Hot Dog eating contest and if the Ultimate Eater’s are eligible or not.

 

 **Hino** : Fine then. If none of you care, I’ll go look for him myself. Any objections, leader?

 

_The word leader was said in such a way that made the very person it was directed to, Soshun Murasame, feel a chill in his spine. It had a sneer in it that seemed annoyed, not just at its target, but at life itself._

 

 **Murasame** : Y-yeah, it’s fine, you may be excused....

 

_And with that, a confused council watched as Asukasei Hino pushed his chair in and left with a loud thud as the door shut behind him._

 

 **Ikuta** : I didn’t know it was his time of the month. Seriously, what’s with him? That was super out of character.

 

 **Someya** : Maybe he actually cares more about his friends than we thought.

 

 **Goryoku** : I would agree, but i’ve never seen them even share a conversation together....

 

_It didn’t take too long to find Shouji Yokoo. Although they had yet to share a conversation in their entire time together in the student council, Asukasei Hino knew where he could easily find his friend, especially on this very day. April 25. On this very day, only a year ago, one of Shouji Yokoo’s bandmates took their own life. 20 year old bassist, Kouumoto Keiji, was found on his band’s tour bus. Cause of death was asphyxiation. He used an electrical extension cord. The one to find him was Shouji Yokoo, the guy who had looked up to Keiji the most. Yokoo had the talent, but Keiji had the clout and experience. Yokoo looked up to, but also relied on Keiji. No note was ever found. Yokoo had blamed himself everyday for the past 365 days. The poor boy thought he had put too much pressure on his fellow bandmate, and it caused him to crack. In the coming weeks, he started to bring himself back up, but what no one else knew was that it was still in the back of mind, how much Keiji meant to him, and how he felt like he had pushed his hero to an early grave. Ever since then, whenever Shouji had a particularly rough day, this is the spot he would come out to. A single park bench, looking out onto the water. A perfect view for couples and a perfect spot for a fisherman to cast. Both would leave, as to allow Shouji his time to mellow. Today he had brought something with him. A bottle of beer. A fancier kind, something not very common on the Japanese market. And it was being poured out. As it's last droplets came out, Shouji knew someone was behind him, so he shot a short glance, only to see Asukasei Hino._

 

 **Yokoo** : The hell do you want?

 

 **Hino** : That's an expensive looking drink. Something like that would be hard for someone our age to get.

 

 **Yokoo** : ....it was his favorite. Not like you’d know anything. So I'll ask again. _What the hell do you want?_

 

 **Hino** : ....there was a rare Chinpokomon out here and I was trying to catch it.

 

 **Yokoo** : Then where’s your phone? And why do you care? I heard you tell the little guy that Chinpokomon Go was a babies game.

 

 **Hino** : ....I.....came to talk with you. It's been a long time coming after all.

 

_Shouji, not even looking towards Asukasei, answers harshly_

 

 **Yokoo** : You bet your ass. You better have a good explanation. I bet my phone calls and messages would have been in the hundreds. Maybe even the thousands.

 

 **Hino** : ....you tried to contact me?

 

 **Yokoo** : Don't act like you don't know. You never picked up personally, but your parents and your agents both gave me the same story. 'He doesn't want to speak with you’.

 

 **Hino** : I-I never said-

 

 **Yokoo** : I bet you even threw away _Her Majesty_ didn't yo-

 

 **Hino** : DON'T BRING HER INTO THIS

 

_Asukasei's sudden outburst was enough to get Shouji to turn around, silently._

 

 **Hino** : You remember how my parents were. As soon as they found out what I could do, they forced me to play. Every night and day. My life was dedicated to the shamisen, and not in a way that I wanted. My parents molded me into a machine to earn them money with my talent. It makes sense they never wanted anyone to interfere with that. My parents lied to you. They wasted my youth, and now they're FUCKING THIS UP TOO.

 

_That was what it took. Tears started to form, and glasses were starting to fog._

 

 **Yokoo** : Dude. Get over here.

 

_Asukasei obliged, and sat down on the bench. The two began to look toward the fading sun._

 

 **Yokoo** : I'm... Sorry for that accusation. I assumed a little too much, and forgot what kinda people your parents were.

 

 **Hino** : *sniff* I-It's fine... Besides, we're not here for me. I wanted to know what was wrong with you.

 

 **Yokoo:** Me? I'm just lamenting. Made some terrible choices a year ago

 

 **Hino:** The guy in your band?

 

 **Yokoo** : He wasn't just _a guy._ He was _the guy._ Even though he was just the bassist, he was my idol. I looked up to him. Respected him. But I always came to him for help. I always wanted to ride off his coattails. I'm pretty sure I was what drove him to his death.

 

 **Hino** : Why would you think that?

 

 **Yokoo** : I always nagged him for tips. Wanted advice. Used him even. I begged him constantly for shares and to help spread the name of the band and...  And me.... But how did you even know about him?

 

 **Hino** : Anyone who paid attention to you band would know.

 

 **Yokoo** : You mean you-

 

 **Hino** : With your repulsive loud noise? Hell no. I just kept tabs on you.

 

 **Yokoo** : I'll take that as a compliment. But if you've been keeping tabs on me, is that why you joined the council?

 

 **Hino** : Perhaps.

 

 **Yokoo** : If I remember, as soon as you came back from your abroad program, you joined the council. Didn't even unpack. You came to the meeting room with your luggage in hand. Did you do that for me?

 

 **Hino** : ....Do you remember how I found out about my talent?

 

 **Yokoo** : Yeah I do. At my place, back when we were kids. You saw my grandpapa's shamisen and wanted to try it out. You were a natural. You could play that thing just like ringing a bell. We had a jam session that day. And then a few weeks later for your birthday...

 

 **Hino** : Her Majesty.... Yeah. I still play her to this day. She's brought me a lot of joy. But a lot of hardship. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have been forced into the music world the way I was. Wouldn't have been isolated from a young age. My parents might have actually raised me normally. But I want you to know something Shouji.

 

 **Yokoo** : Shouji...

 

 **Hino** : I don't blame you at all for what happened. In fact... I've been working up the nerve the past few months to say thank you. I never did do that.

 

 **Yokoo** : You're welcome, buddy. I missed you.

 

 **Hino** : I missed you too, Shouji. Do you still have your pick?

 

 **Yokoo** : What? Oh, the guitar pick you hand carved for me before you moved away? I can't quite remember what I did with it....

 

_And with the charming sass a rockstar should have, he flips his head in a way that whips out a hidden necklace, one beside his trademark dogtags. A crude, wooden guitar pick._

 

 **Hino** : *chuckles* I bet you don't even remember you made this for me, right?

 

_And after digging through his bag, Hino pulls out a small wooden bachi, with two crudely drawn characters on it. One with glasses and one with spiky hair._

 

 **Yokoo** : I'm gonna miss Keiji, that will never change. But, I'm glad I have you by my side Asukasei.

 

 **Hino** : Let's have a moment of silence for him, alright?

 

 **Yokoo** : Yeah... That'd be nice.

 

 **Hino** : Just know if anyone in the council finds out about today, I'll rip your eyebrows off.

 

_And with the last threat of the day, Asukasei Hino and Shouji Yokoo had finally reunited, paid respects to a close friend of Shouji’s, and shared an evening together on the park bench, watching the sun slowly go down._

 

[Later that night, 11:48pm]

 

 **madarai8** : hey guys, check it, lol

 

 **madarai8** has uploaded _IMG2648.jpg_ to the _Student Council Group Chat_

 

 **EXPAND YURI** : omf is that hino and yokoo

 

 **Lavender:** Wow! What a great photo, Madarai! Mr Yokoo and Mr Hino look so cute watching the sunset together  <3

 

 **♥️ Juliet ♥️** : This is so adorable!

 

 **Shouji’s #1 Fan** : ,,WHAT IS TH, EEM..EAING OFF THIS!!!!1!1!1!!!1!!!!

 

 **QUEEN** : gayyyyy

 

 **SHREDDER, KING OF METAL** : lol, I didn't spill the beans, that means it's fair game

 

 **Shouji’s #1 Fan** : DONT YOU DARE

 

 **SHREDDER, KING OF METAL** : that bench is where we conceived Naruto

 

 **Lavender** : That is very unsanitary!!!

  
  
_And with that, another day in the student council had ended with a heated online laughing session. Much like many, many other nights._

**Author's Note:**

> There is a bonus hidden fic as well, upupup.
> 
> To access it, go to http://tiny.cc/--------
> 
> BUT replace the ------ with the first letter of every song on the StuCo 8tracks Playlist. Happy hunting ;)


End file.
